1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art or remote control for engine oil level indicators for vehicle engines and, particularly, motor vehicles, where the user is able to obtain a quick reading of the oil level while remaining seated within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an age-old pratice to open the hood of the vehicle and remove the dipstick from the side of the engine and wipe it off so that when it is reinserted into the engine it can be withdrawn again and the level of the oil within the reservoir can be determined. The main objection to this system is that the dipstick is located in a greasy out-of-the-way location so that it is difficult to see the dipstick tube opening for replacing the dipstick, as well as difficult to perform this operation without your shirt sleeve or jacket become soiled with oil and grease.
The Raby U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,761 describes a complex motor vehicle oil level indicator for indicating the level of oil in the engine of a motor vehicle on the dashboard of a vehicle. This is a vacuum-actuated instrument having an ON/OFF button in combination with a red and green light. As the button is pressed, the red light first shows. If the oil level of the engine is satisfactory, the red light goes out and the green light shows. If the oil level is low, the green light does not show and the red light continues on. This is a much more complex and expensive indicator system than the present invention.